JeanEre: School Series
by WALLwallwall ShiRoseMaria
Summary: Tentang hubungan keduanya di sekolah./ ;latar belakang; Tanpa romance ataupun friendship. Sekedar penjelasan saja/


**JeanEre: School Series**

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

Warning: Untuk yang kali ini tak ada yang benar-benar berbahaya, kok. Konten hanya diisi oleh OoC dan AU!school saja :3

.

.

.  
;Latar Belakang;

Dua pemuda ini mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang pesaing paling ngotot di sekolah mereka, Trost. Selain ditunjang oleh perbedaan level kekayaan, model pikiran, dan juga wali kelas, keberadaan Mikasa di tengah-tengah keduanya makin memperunyam masalah. Huh? Mikasa tidak ada sangkut pautnya? Dan kenapa ada kata-kata "wali kelas" di kalimat sebelum ini?

Sebenarnya siapa kedua pemuda ini!?

Heh? Oh, ternyata belum dijelaskan, ya. Pantas...

Jadi perkenalkan. Pemuda pertama yang bernama lengkap Jean Kirshtein, si tajir yang cukup tampan dari kelas 1-01 tapi belum memiliki daftar list kekasih satu pun, dikarenakan perasaanya pada seorang Ackerman muda. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, Eren Jaeger. Pemilik iris hijau dan rembut kecoklatan dari kelas 1-03. Keuangan normal, tinggi 170 cm, tampang dikategorikan tampan-manis, dan pernah kepergok sekali, dua, tiga lebih kali -oleh Kirshtein muda, untuk lebih spesifiknya- berciuman dengan pacarnya dari kelas 1-07, Annie Leonheart.

Ngomong-ngomong, Eren juga bersahabat dengan Armin Arlert dan gadis-idaman-Jean, lho. Mikasa Ackerman. Yang mana keduanya berada di kelas yang sama dengan pemuda Perancis berambut pirang keabuan itu, kelas 1-01.

Lalu, mari mulai menjabarkan maksud dari "wali kelas" tadi. Sebenarnya ini juga punya andil besar pada persaingan, pertengkaran, ataupun perkelahian kedua pemuda itu. Jika diperhatikan secara lebih seksama lagi.

Point pertama, adalah urutan kelas. Sekolah Trost memiliki sistem yang berbeda dalam penempatan para murid di masing-masing kelas. Jika angka kelasmu semakin besar, maka kau dianggap memiliki kapasitas otak yang kecil. Pengecualian untuk kelas -07, karena khusus kelas tersebut, hanya diisi oleh para siswa 'black list' saja.

Nah, lihat? Dari awal Jean memang sudah yakin jika Eren memang tak sebanding dengannya.

Kedua, tentang wali kelas mereka. Sedikit banyak sebenarnya ini mempengaruhi karakter kedua tokoh tersebut. Oke, katakanlah Eren yang sering berfikiran serba serius dan hubungan baiknya dengan dua anggota kelas 1-01 adalah alasan yang cukup tepat untuk Jean sebagai dasar perbincangan mereka. Atau fakta, jika pemuda Perancis itu, sekalipun 'hidup' di kalangan para jenius yang minim 'rasa', tapi diam-diam ternyata memiliki selera humor berbalut sarkasme yang cukup liar dan sering blak-blakan. Jadi secara tidak langsung seharusnya mereka bisa saling mengerti, bukan begitu?

Sayangnya... tidak. Karena penjelasan mengenai keterkaitan wali kelas mereka kan belum dijabarkan.

Dua nama: Rivaille Levi dan Hanji Zoe. Si 'strict' dan si maniak. Kelas 1-01 dan kelas 1-03. Matematika dan biologi.

Jean Kirshtein mungkin blak-blakan, tapi akibat dari disiplin yang diterapkan oleh Rivaille terus-menerus di kelas mereka, ia jadi mudah memandang sebelah mata pada pemuda macam Eren. Yang diam-diam adalah 'maniak' juga, sama seperti wali kelasnya. Objeknya pun sama, tubuh. Hanya saja, jika Hanji lebih condong ke pembedahan dan objek betbentuk hewan, maka si brunnete menyukai tubuh manusia. Tenang, ia bukan psikopat, kok. Tubuh-tubuh yang bernyawa itu sebagai ganti samsak saja jika ia sedang marah. Dan pula, Eren pantang memukul seseorang jika bukan karena dua sebab: sudah di luar area sekolah atau amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun. Jean pernah beberapa kali melihat ia berkelahi, atau minimal pipi lebam karena bekas pukulan.

Intinya, Eren itu tampak seperti anak serampangan. Dan ditambah dengan fakta jika pemuda Jerman itu tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sewa, Jean semakin mudah untuk memunculkan pikiran negatif tentangnya.

Eren pun sama, tak menyukai tipe pemuda macam Jean. Si kaya yang tak punya 'batasan' ketika berbicara, dan si sombong yang bisanya cuma memandang rendah ke arah pemuda beriris hijau itu. Bah, memang siapa si Kirshtein itu? Bisa seenak jidat menentukan kualitas seseorang yang bahkan tidak dekat dengannya. Hah! Hanya si sok tahu saja. Coba sini, Eren tantang berkelahi. Berani tidak?

Hah...

Keduanya mana bisa akur jika begini...

.

.

.

Jadi, **To Be Continued** atau tidak? :p

Terima kasih atas kesediaanya membaca! ^^/


End file.
